


String Theory

by Arevhat



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arevhat/pseuds/Arevhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is fragile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Farscape and its characters belong to the Jim Henson Company.  
> Setting: Pre-Premiere

There’s a rustle of feathers when the physician speaks, the faint odor of anise. Her voice has the slippery cadence of someone selling something; but they have no currency, and she knows it. 

Nerri slides his thumb across the lifedisc and tumbles it between curled fingers like a gaming chip. Silver circles black, fractures in the light. Chiana whimpers and his fingers trip, clench. He needs to sleep.

“Life is fragile,” the physician says. “What binds us does not have to be.” 

Nerri lays the disc on the table and it pools, red as Sebacean blood. He sinks, and rests his forehead against Chiana’s knees. She pushes him away. 

And he wonders what it’s like to drown.


End file.
